ORGANIZATION AND ADMINISTRATION OF THE ICMIC [a] Structure and Advisory Groups The proposed ICMIC will be formed as a cohesive and interactive network of individual investigators and laboratories within Vanderbilt University, who will each undertake specific technical developments and research, but who will collaborate on the overall aims outlined in this proposal and use and support the Specialized Resources in an interactive manner. A critical mass of the personnel and laboratories involved (including the Small Animal Imaging and Chemistry Core laboratories and personnel, administrative personnel, director, 20 faculty and over 50 imaging trainees) are housed within contiguous spaces within our new VUIIS building, ensuring a very high degree of interaction. The new building will serve as the "home" for the ICMIC, and it will provide space for visitors and investigators from other departments so that they may physically reside at least part-time within the environment of the imaging facilities and core laboratories. The primary research projects and partnering laboratories from within Vanderbilt are identified in the figure below. The membership of ICMIC will not be restricted, and we expect it will grow over time, but at the time of writing this proposal we have identified key specific investigators who will take leading roles in establishing the resource and pushing its research agenda. These individuals are described below. In addition, although the progress and integration of the ICMIC will rely on frequent and informal contacts between the members, these interactions will be strengthened by an organizational structure designed to ensure the aims of the ICMIC are fulfilled. A schematic diagram the structure is given in Figure B1. The overall activities of the VICMIC will be overseen by the PI, Dr Gore, with administrative and other support from the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS, a trans-institutional coalition of imaging scientists and staff housed mainly within the Medical Center). Dr. Gore will take overall responsibility for the administration of the core resources and the integration of the other various activities of the ICMIC, but decisions on the scientific directions and allocation of resources will be shared with Dr. Dennis Hallahan (who will act as co-Director of the ICMIC) and other members of an Executive Steering Group. Dr. Dennis Hallahan is Professor and Chairman of the Department of Radiation Oncology, Ingram Professor of Cancer Research, and Program Leader for the Host-Tumor Interaction Program within VICC (see below).